A conventional data storage system includes one or more storage platforms for storing data and a management server (i.e., a separate computer) for controlling and monitoring operations of the storage platforms.
When the conventional data storage system includes both network-based platforms (i.e., NAS devices) and SAN-based platforms, the management server typically runs separate platform-specific management applications to communicate with the platforms. In particular, the management server runs a NAS-platform management application to communicate with the network-based platforms, and a SAN-platform management application to communicate with the SAN-based platforms.
The NAS-platform management application typically offers a NAS-platform help service to the user of the management server. Similarly, the SAN-platform management application typically offers a SAN-platform help service to the user of the management server.